


Christmas

by Sherlocked_Gallifreyan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Fluff, au where everyone's alive and happy dammit, stupid, such a clever original title, wow I really outdid myself on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_Gallifreyan/pseuds/Sherlocked_Gallifreyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, they were supposed to be decorating the tree...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

It started out as an accident, really. Terezi, Nepeta, Gamzee, and Tavros were helping Jade trim the tree. Jade had stepped into the kitchen to help with the baking while the trolls continued working on the tree. They had been tossing tinsel on the tree when a couple of stray strands landed on one of Tavros's horns. The tree-trimming quickly deteriorated into Tavros-trimming.

Gamzee took some of the unused ornaments, reshaped the hooks, and hung them from Tavros's horns. Naturally, the decorating couldn't stop with just the horns. Nepeta took a silvery garland and began draping it around Tavros's wheelchair. Once the garland was in place, Gamzee added ornaments to the chair. Terezi went a bit wild with the tinsel. The three of them snickered and shooshed each other. They didn't want Jade to come out of the kitchen before they had finished decorating their friend.

By the time Jade returned less than ten minutes later, Tavros was better decorated than the tree. "Ten minutes, you guys!" Jade said. "Not even that!" The only one who looked even slightly guilty was Tavros. But even then, there was something in the way he quickly looked down that suggested he had no problem with the fact that he had been decorated instead of the tree. Terezi was grinning madly; Nepeta looked so proud of their handiwork; it was a bit hard to read Gamzee's expression, but Jade knew he wouldn't be feeling very guilty about this.

Jade couldn't stay mad at them for very long. And besides... "Tavros, you look adorabable!" Roxy slurred, poking her head out of the kitchen, wine glass tilting precariously. She fumbled her phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture, which she sent to all her friends. "Just wanteded to let you know the coo-*hic*-kies, cookies, are done if you wanna help decorecorate." She emptied her wine glass before withdrawing into the kitchen.

Jade wanted to leave Tavros decorated until John, Karkat, Dave, Jane, and Equius got back from shopping for their Christmas feast, but she knew Tavros had wanted to decorate cookies. And besides, Roxy had sent them all that picture. So Jade, Gamzee, Terezi, and Nepeta undecorated Tavros and agreed to finish the tree later before joining the others in the kitchen.

Dirk and Jake were arguing over how intsense the yellow frosting ought to be. Sollux sat on the counter, licking frosting from a bowl. Eridan and Feferi stood off to the side, discussing what sprinkles they should use. Kanaya suggested they set out all the sprinkles. Aradia and Vriska set out plates, napkins, plastic knives, and bowls of colored frosting with the exception of the yellow because Dirk and Jake were still arguing over that. Rose pulled the last batch of cookies from the oven and smiled over at Jade, who smiled back. It was chaotic and noisy and messy, but really? Jade wouldn't have it any other way, she realized as she helped Rose move the cookies to the center of the table.

**Author's Note:**

> It's snowing here. Wal-Mart is selling candy canes. It's officially okay to write Christmas fics. (It's always okay to write Christmas fics.)
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
